jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Platinum Warrior
The Platinum Warrior is an enemy turned core ally in Achetung Speicher. He was an "accomplice" of the Order of the Stone, captured, indoctrinated to Project Oblivia, given a set of Stand Armor, and sent to kill Shizuka and her group-however, they managed to free him from their control. It is eventually revealed that he is actually Jotaro Kujo, protagonist of Stardust Crusaders and ally in Diamond is Unbreakable and Stone Ocean. The Jotaro seen in the series is killed by Mya during the Chaos Collision, and his soul is transferred into Black Parade. After the event, Shizuka takes herself and the rest of humanity into another universe-via Helter Skelter-where he survived. Appearance For the most part, Jotaro's physical appearance remains unchanged. However, his face and neck have aged, and his hair seems to be graying and thinning. When he is first found, he is wearing his Stone Ocean outfit, his hair is longer and unkempt, and he also has a long, bushy beard. Shortly after escaping, however, he shaves. His Mark of the Stone is on his left wrist, and he covers it with a glove. Like all of the other main protagonists, Jotaro has many counterparts in the pocket dimensions. These counterparts share his physical appearance, but tend to wear different outfits. However, all of them have at least one piece of clothing in Jotaro's identification colors-black and purple. Casual Jotaro's normal outfit consists of a dark trenchcoat with diagonal lines going through the elbows and near the hip. He wears a waistcoat similar to the one he wore in Part 4, but closed and with a wave pattern instead of circles and crosses. He has a single slim belt similar to the ones he wore in Part 3, but darker in color. He wears loose pants and boots. At first, he doesn't wear his signature hat, but he is given his Part 3 hat by Shizuka. Eventually, he switches it out for a rounder one (similar to the hat a newsboy wears) with three light-colored wave patterns on the left side, and his palm emblem on the right. He wears his Armor Enabler, which is vaguely star-shaped, on his right wrist. Oblivia Within Project Oblivia, Jotaro's face looks considerably younger, and his outfit changes slightly from his original Stone Ocean outfit. His outfit appears to be more metallic, and his jacket is missing the metal chain and "JOJO" pattern on the sleeves. His pants and shoes are no longer conjoined, said shoes now more closely resembling simple grey converse sneakers. Armor Like most of the Armor seen in the series, Jotaro's armor takes several cues from his casual outfit. His coat transforms into a tattered cape, with the diagonal lines forming a border. His underarmor is a light color, with darker gauntlets and shin guards. The breastplate is identical to the waistcoat, except it looks more mechanical. It also has shoulder armor similar to that of Star Platinum, except more angular. The gauntlets also bear a resemblance to Star Platinum's gloves, with a similar triangle pattern. The belt becomes thicker, and also gains a silver circle on the left side. His helmet, like all the others, has a triangular mouthguard, but with two lines running down it. It has spines imitating his Part 3 cap, and a headband like design similar to Star Platinum's, but with the middle part slightly larger. While it was initially blank, it gained Jotaro's palm symbol after he deflected from the Order. New World The Jotaro from the new world that Shizuka brings the population to at the end of the series looks very similar to his counterpart, with a few major differences. The position of his palm mark and the waves on his cap are reversed, the waistcoat is unbuttoned, and his jacket has two coattails instead of a singular one. Personality The Platinum Knight was a stoic and remorseless warrior, willing to defend the Starmen's regime with his life. He was considerably more bloodthirsty than Jotaro ever was, enjoying the idea of killing Shizuka and her friends. He hardly ever spoke, but when he did so, it was flat and emotionless, almost like a synthesized voice. Brigit compared him to Darth Vader, citing their similar stoic personas and their identity-obscuring masks. He hardly ever questioned the methodology of Shakir, blindly following his orders. Under the effect of Project Oblivia, Jotaro was, like everyone else under its effect, incredibly happy-go-lucky and energetic. He was incredibly susceptible and eager to please. This whole act was shown to be incredibly unsettling to Bridgit and Shizuka during their initial encounter within the project walls, and Jotaro himself was visibly disturbed by archive footage. He seemed completely oblivious to everyone and everything who wasn't a part of Project Oblivia, ignoring Shizuka and Bridgit until they put the Armor Enablers on. Jotaro had only hazy memories of his time as the Platinum Warrior after he escaped from the Order's control. While most of his initial stoic and serious personality has been retained, he has become more emotionally unstable due to Helter Skelter's corruption and the remnants of Project Oblivia. However, one major change in personality is his extreme hatred of the Order. He initally denied that his Mark of the Stone existed (even if there was glaringly obvious evidence that it did), since he considered it a mark of the Order's control over him. Once he learned to accept it, however, he became more willing to use it, and it saved his life on multiple occasions. History In the 1980s, a younger Len obtained Helter Skelter. He unknowingly influenced many people, switching them out with versions of themselves when they were on the verge of death. This even spread to people who were presumed dead. After Len read about the ship that Jonathan Joestar was killed on, he wondered to himself what would happen if the mysterious head had succeeded in its goals. This wish summoned a coffin, this one with DIO in it, from a pocket universe into 1889, thus kicking off the events of Stardust Crusaders. Len also had a say in Stardust Crusaders itself, summoning several alternate copies of Jotaro in order to keep him alive and have him join the Order later. The first confirmed instance of this was during the Wheel of Fortune fight-the original Jotaro died and was replaced by an uninjured copy mere moments before his death. Because of this, there was a conciousness transfer between the two, and the new one kept all of the old one's memories. The Jotaro currently in the series was one who could stop time-something the original of the main world couldn't do-and was ultimately the one who killed DIO. Powers Stand: The Platinum Warrior's Stand is Star Platinum. One of the strongest stands in the series; Star Platinum possesses super human senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed. Like other physically powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from him. It is similar to Dio Brando's The World, and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time; an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with Dio. While it wasn't used much initially, it showed up more frequently after the brainwashing was broken. 'Crest of the Stone: '''Like most other Order of the Stone members, Jotaro has their mark somewhere on his body-in his case, on his right hand. This mark allows him to access the pocket universes, with or without his Armor (although it is risky to do so without it). His category of Order Mark, the Legion, allows him to summon a number of his counterparts to assist him in battle. It also allots him his own unique ability-the ability to switch himself out with any of his counterparts. 'Kalafina: '''The Cluster version of Star Platinum, initially believed to be the Platinum Warrior's Stand. It allows for foresight into the future, and allows its user to travel at either a faster or slower rate of time than the rest of the world. Trivia * Despite being brainwashed, the Platinum Warrior is the first example of an evil Jojo. * When the group first finds Jotaro in his cell, Bridgit mentions that he looks like Mick Foley. Category:Achtung Speicher Category:Order of the Stone Category:Joestar Family Category:JoJo Category:Male Category:Stand User Category:Protagonist